


The hours until us

by EmmaCBswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaCBswan/pseuds/EmmaCBswan
Summary: Regina devrait être comblée. Ele a enfin sa fin heureuse. Robin vient de s'installer chez elle.Emma sort avec Hook. Tout le monde en est ravi.
Mais alors pourquoi les choses ne sont pas si simples ?
slowburn Swanqueen.
mention de Robin et Kilian.
léger AU / pas de suivi des saisons TV





	1. prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'emprunte juste les personnages. J'écris ce que j'aimerai voir.

THE HOURS UNTIL US 

PROLOGUE

 

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle essayait de trouver le sommeil.

Vainement.

Elle tentait de ne penser à rien.

Elle ne comprenait pas d'où provenait cette sensation de mal-être.

Rien de particulier n'était arrivé ces derniers temps à Storybook.

Pas de monstres, pas de malédiction.

Elle avait repris sa place de maire.

Les habitants de Storybrook semblaient , pour la plupart, ne plus lui en vouloir.

Il étaient en tous cas beaucoup moins nombreux à changer de trottoir lorsqu'elle arpentait les rues.

Ses relations avec Mary Margareth et David étaient plus que cordiales, surtout depuis que cette dernière avait accouché du petit Neal.

Son fils, Henry , comme tout adolescent pouvait paraître pensif de temps en temps mais elle avait compris que cela n'avait qu'un rapport très éloigné avec elle. Son humeur dépendait maintenant beaucoup plus de ces rencontres avec Violette.

Sur le plan plus personnel, son épanouissement n'aurait pas pû être plus complet.

Elle avait proposé , ou bien était-ce lui ? Elle ne s'en rappelait plus très bien.

Enfin ce qu'elle savait c'est que Robin vivait chez elle, avec son fils.

L'emménagement c'était fait quelques semaines auparavant.

Depuis , les choses s'organisaient parfaitement.

Elle était heureuse.

Elle avait trouver son véritable amour.

Tinkerbelle lui avait dit .

Tout allait bien.

Mais elle ne dormait pas.

Robin, lui, ne semblait pas éprouver le moindre problème.

Il avait trouvé le sommeil à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Regina , elle ne dormait pas.

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur son plafond.

Elle ressentait les mouvement du matelas à chaque respiration de Robin.

Elle ressentait le glissement des drap en rythme avec ces respiration.

Sa peau semblait hypersensible.

Trop.

Chaque mouvement lui semblait une agression, chaque frottement des draps lui semblait plus pénible que le précédent.

Lui en voulait-elle de dormir pendant qu'elle avait l'esprit qui vagabondait sans savoir vers quoi ?

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient , elle sentait son énervement monté.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle finirait pas se lever, qu'elle irait jusqu'à sa cuisine, se préparerait un verre.

Elle ne savait pas encore si ce serait une verveine ou quelque chose de plus fort.

Peut être un cidre.

A deux heures du matin.

Bien sur, elle savait que ce ne serait pas un cidre, mais au moins trois.

Mais elle se donnait encore quelques minutes pour se l'avouer.

Et puis après ces trois cidre, elle se réfugierai sur son canapé, enroulée dans son plaid préféré.

Le gris.

Celui qui est si doux et si chaud.

Celui qui sent si bon depuis quelques temps.

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle va faire maintenant.

Parce que Robin n'arrête pas de secouer le lit à chaque fois qu'il respire.

Elle ne peut quand même pas lui reprocher de respirer.

Alors elle se lève.

Elle descend silencieusement.

Elle n'a aucune envie de réveiller qui que ce soit dans la maison.

Elle passe par la cuisine, prend un verre et le rempli de son meilleur cidre.

Il est plus de deux heures, et elle se cale dans son canapé.

Elle s'emmitoufle dans son grand et doux plaid gris.

Celui qui sent si bon.

Il sent comme elle.

Il sent Emma.

Emma et son parfum piquant et enivrant.

Emma est venue l'autre soir, pour discuter d'Henri.

Elle avait froid, elle avait affronté la pluie pour venir jusque là.

Alors Regina lui a tendu le plaid.

Depuis le plaid sent comme Emma.

Cela la fait sourire, car elle vient de le réaliser.

Que ce parfum, c'était celui d'Emma.

Elle boit son cidre et sent la chaleur de l'alcool parcourir ses veines.

Elle sent le parfum d'Emma .

Elle resserre encore le plaid autour d'elle.

Elle finira bien par s'endormir là. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle se dit.

Dans le plaid qui sent bon, qui sent Emma.

Elle finira par s'endormir là comme toutes les nuits depuis ….

depuis quand d'ailleurs ?

Depuis quoi ?

Depuis quand s'endort-elle seule, dans son jolie et doux plaid gris, sur son canapé.

Mais elle sent le sommeil qui la prend, qui l'emmène.

Elle y repensera demain matin.

Au réveil.

Parce qu'elle se réveillera avant tout le monde.

Pour que personne ne sache.

Personne.

Qu'elle dort sur le canapé, dans son joli et doux plaid qui sent si bon.

Demain, elle y repenserait.


	2. Chapter 2

PROLOGUE BIS

Sans le bruit du grille-pain éjectant les tartines, Emma aurait sûrement continué sa nuit la tête sur la table de la cuisine.

Encore une nuit trop courte.   
Les insomnies avaient conquis ses nuits depuis quelques temps maintenant.  
Des insomnies presque douces. Pas de stress, pas d'angoisses, pas de peurs.   
Juste un vagabondage de l'esprit, des questions floues qui disparaissaient avant même de se poser vraiment.

La veille au soir elle avait dîné avec Killian et ses parents .   
Un petit dîner simple et sans chichis. Tout ce qu'elle aimait.  
David était aux anges, il s’entendait à merveille avec son presque gendre.  
Marie Margareth posait des yeux plein de bonté ( trop ?) sur les deux tourtereaux dès qu'ils se parlaient.

Au cours de la soirée , Emma avait parfois trouvé difficile de se mêler à la conversation.   
Elle n'avait pas grande chose à dire.   
Elle ne se sentait pas foncièrement fatiguée.  
Elle se sentait juste absente.  
Ailleurs.

Elle avait pensé à son fils.  
Il passait la soirée chez son autre mère.  
Ils devaient dîner en famille aussi.  
Elle l'imaginait autour de la table avec Robin et Roland.  
Regina, elle, devait faire les allers et retours entre la salle à manger et la cuisine.

Comme une vraie famille.  
Elle s'en voulu de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.   
C’était assez nouveau et sans fondement.  
Elle aussi profitait de sa famille.

Depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de sensation négative autour de Regina et Henry.  
Lorsqu'elle s'était forcé à approfondir sa réflexion, elle n'était pas parvenue à savoir si elle était jalouse parce qu'Henry n'était pas avec elle pour ce dîner ou bien si c'était plus compliqué que ça.

Décidément son esprit lui jouait des tours et sa mère s'en rendait compte.   
Plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée, elle lui avait demandé si tout allait bien.   
Plusieurs fois, Emma l'avait rassurée, prétextant un semaine chargée et une fatigue accumulée.  
Plusieurs fois elle avait menti.

Mais même Emma n'avait pas de réponse.

Elle se sentait absente , sans vraiment savoir où elle partait vraiment.

Juste cette nouvelle et surprenante sensation d'être coincée, alors même qu'il semblait n'y avoir aucune barrière , aucun obstacle autour d'elle. 

Alors après le dîner , elle était rentrée dans son nouveau chez elle.   
Seule.  
Elle avait le plus gentiment possible, éconduit Killian, encore une fois.  
Elle aurait pu accepter de le suivre sur son bateau, ou bien lui proposer de passer la nuit chez elle.  
Ils l'avaient déjà fait, souvent, lorsque Henry se trouvait chez Regina.

Pas ce soir.

Elle avait parcourue les quelques rues jusqu'à chez elle presque sans s'en apercevoir.  
Un rapide tour dans la salle de bain et elle s'était glissée dans ses drap froids.

Une solitude infinie l'avait envahie.  
Et son esprit ne l'avait pas laissé tranquille de la nuit.

Des bribes de sommeil avait traversées sa nuit mais n'étaient certainement pas suffisantes pour lui permettre d'affronter une journée dans les meilleures conditions.

C'est pour ça, que ce matin, elle s'endormait littéralement devant son café en attendant ses tartines.

Elle se demandait ce que faisait Henry à cette heure.

Sans doute profitait-il d'un copieux et délicieux petit déjeuner préparé par Regina.

Regina.  
Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un petit moment.

Depuis ce soir où elle s’était retrouvé au manoir pour discuter de leur fils.  
Celui-ci avait eu quelques soucis à l'école.   
Elle avait demandé à Emma de passer après le travail.

Emma , repensant à cette soirée sourit , une chaleur, un souvenir de bien-être l'envahie.   
Elle se revoit, assise sur le canapé , emmitouflée dans un plaid gris.  
Emma était arrivée frigorifiée.

Elles avaient siroté le meilleur cidre que l'on puisse trouver.  
Elles avaient discuté un peu de Henry, un peu de travail.

Regina s'était inquiétée de l'emménagement d'Emma dans son nouveau chez elle.  
Emma lui avait proposé de passer , un de ces jours , pour voir ..  
Regina avait répondu par un timide «  peut-être »

Un silence avait empli la pièce.

Emma avait sorti une boutade pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle ne se rappelait plus laquelle.  
Mais ce dont elle se rappelait c'est que Regina avait ri.  
Ri d'un rire qu'Emma ne se rappela pas avoir déjà entendu.

Et puis la porte avait claquée.  
Des pas avaient traversés l'espace, et Regina s'était un peu figée.  
Elle s’était levée.

Robin était entré.  
Il avait salué Emma , un peu étonné de la voir là.  
Regina s'était approché de lui .  
Elle lui avait sans doute dit quelque chose.  
Ils s'étaient embrassé.   
Plus exactement, Robin avait embrassé Regina.   
Sans pudeur.  
Sans retenue.  
Regina semblait un peu mal à l'aise.  
Elle avait dit quelque chose.  
Elle avait sûrement dit quelque chose.  
Mais Emma ne s'en rappelle pas .

Elle se rappelle juste de ce goût acide dans sa bouche.  
Ce goût venu de nulle part   
Elle se rappelle s'être levée.  
Elle se rappelle s'être excusée rapidement .  
Elle se rappelle avoir traversé l'entrée et passé la porte.

Elle se rappelle que Regina l'a rattrapée sur le perron.  
Elle se rappelle le regard de Regina   
Le regard triste de Regina.  
Le sourire triste et le « «à bientôt » de Regina.

 

Et ce matin, devant son café refroidi et ses tartines trop grillées, elle se demande encore d'où provenait cette sensation désagréable .

Pourquoi le fait de voir Robin et Regina ensemble, lui a provoqué cela.   
Leur histoire n'est pas plus forte ou plus profonde que la sienne avec Killian.

 

Elle veut arrêter d'y penser.  
Cela fait des jours qu'elle veut arrêter d'y penser.

Pourquoi envier un couple alors qu'elle même commence un si jolie histoire.  
Une histoire qui rend tant de gens heureux : Killian, ses parents, même Henry.

Elle veut arrêter d'y penser.

Alors, elle boit son café froid et ne mange pas ses tartines trop grillées.  
Et elle file sous la douche.

Elle sait qu'elle est en retard.

Elle sait que Regina déteste que les gens arrivent en retard au conseil.  
Elle sait qu'elle va voir Regina .  
Elle sait, sans aucun doute, qu'elle va se faire remonter les bretelles .  
Elle sait qu'elle na va pas détester ça.  
Elle sait déjà qu'elle en sourira.

Elle sait qu'elle va voir Regina.


End file.
